Kevin Michael Richardson
| birthplace = Bronx, New York | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Dark Entity Dark Hulk Security Guard Ship Captain Security Guard Historic Panther Announcer Various Warriors n Scientist | image2 = TombstoneSSM.png }} Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American voice actor who played Dark Entity and Dark Hulk on ; announcer on Fox Kids for ; security guard on ; on ; , , and on ; , , ship captain, , and security guard on ; , historic panther, announcer, various warriors, n scientist, and on ; and on ; on ; and on ; , , , , , , and the on , , , and . The producers of stated that when reading the story they had Richardson's voice in their heads as Korg's voice and wrote the part with him in mind. Biography He followed Mark Hamill as the animated voice of the Joker on ''The Batman'' opposite Rino Romano. He voiced in ''The Matrix Revolutions''. Other well known roles include Fatal Instinct, ER, Mortal Kombat, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Superman, Homeboys in Outer Space, Pinky and the Brain, Animaniacs, I Am Weasel, Hercules, Spawn, Batman Beyond, Godzilla: The Series, Recess, Johnny Bravo, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Clerks, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, The Zeta Project, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Invader ZIM, The Animatrix, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Static Shock, Justice League, Samurai Jack, Halo 2, Lilo & Stitch, Megas XLR, Xiaolin Showdown, Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, Teen Titans, Duck Dodgers, Kingdom Hearts II, Codename: Kids Next Door, Family Guy, TMNT, Kim Possible, The PJs, Batman: Gotham Knight, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Alien Force, How I Met Your Mother, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, The Princess and the Frog, Batman: Under the Red Hood, The Boondocks, Generator Rex, All-Star Superman, G.I. Joe: Renegades, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Star Wars: The Old Republic, John Dies at the End, Thundercats, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Young Justice, The Cleveland Show, Transformers Prime, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Pound Puppies, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Monsters vs. Aliens, Phineas and Ferb, Sofia the First, American Dad!, Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, The 7D, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Simpsons, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Teen Titans Go!, Gravity Falls, Vixen, LEGO DC Super Heroes: Justice League - Attack of the Legion of Doom!, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Black Panther (TV Series) Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Star Wars Actor Category:Star Trek Actors Category:DCAU Actors Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Family Guy Actors Category:G.I. Joe Actors Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) Category:Transformers Actors